Endymion
by SESelestina118
Summary: The Doctor and Clara share their first dance.


**Title:** Endymion  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,349  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G_  
><em>**Type:** Fanfic  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Whouffle/Souffez  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. Nope.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Tumblr Whouffle Week Summer 2014 Tuesday: First Time.

* * *

><p>The time rotor hummed as the Doctor flipped a few switches on the console, leading them to their next destination. He had already changed into his tuxedo and tails – he was just waiting for Clara at this point. He was taking her to the 357th National Masquerade Ball of Dehsilor. Every ten years they held a Masquerade ball in their first city, Corbel. He couldn't wait to show her – the animated fireworks, the elaborate masks, and the ice sculptures. He loved the ice sculptures in particular because they could last for five years without melting. It was their own special engineering process.<p>

He searched the screen before him with full focus, Gallifreyan writing appearing and disappearing with rapid succession. His Venetian Mask lay off to the side near the time rotor column – the mask's gold hues reflecting the turquoise tones of the column. He was deep in thought as Clara appeared at the top of the steps from one of the off-shooting corridors.

"Doctor, I'm ready," she called out. The Doctor distractedly looked up from his steering and wonder filled his features at the sight of her. She was wearing a wine-colored ball gown featuring a bodice embroidered with crystals that looked like a belt of stars about her waist. The ruffled fabric on her bustle led to a single, continuous piece of red tulle that lay over the main fabric. It, too, was embroidered with white stitching in the shape of small roses. Her mask was a small, red, checker pattern with each criss-cross comprised of small, red crystals. The swirls of its frame fit the lines of her face perfectly and hung snugly via a black ribbon to her head and hair, which she let lay in soft curls around her shoulders.

"Oh, Clara," the Doctor said quietly to himself before a wide grin spread across his face. Clara blushed ever so slightly as she made her way down the steps. He coughed lightly and returned back to the console, "Are you ready for the ball?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded enthusiastically as they landed. The Doctor picked up his mask and put it on, showing a wide smile and arms open for Clara's appraisal.

"Blimey. Between your chin and the nose of that mask, you could really put people's eyes out. Careful now," she teased with a raise of her eyebrow. The Doctor dropped his arms.

"Come on! How cool is this!? It has a hat with the mask. A _pirate_ hat!" She laughed and took hold of his arm as he led her out of the Tardis into the metal city alight with various sparklers and music. Revelers were moving to and fro from building to building, deep in chatter about anything and everything. The aliens there were much like those of Akhaten, except they were all dressed in their finest. The Doctor pointed towards one set of fireworks in the sky, twinkling and swirling about in different animations.

"They have special minerals here that create long-lasting and programmable fireworks. They are known galaxy-wide for them," he told her excitedly. They entered the main ballroom where many were already dancing and mingling. The ice sculptures lined the room and were lit from underneath with various colored lights. They were of species that Clara assumed must have been native to this planet.

"Oh, that is a sharplice and that is a ratouline and –" the Doctor was cut off as a hefty eight-toed alien in a very boisterous dress approached them.

"Oh, Doctor – I see that you have made it to our little soirée. How nice of you to drop by," it said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Margree," the Doctor replied with a slight bow and a wink. Clara watched them, taking in everything she could with interest. Margree have a slight, huff of a chortle and began to continue on her way.

"If you need anything, Doctor, feel free to find me. You know you are always welcome." And with a wink (at least Clara thought it was a wink) she left them.

"Lovely one, that Margree is. Remind me to tell you the story of our escapades with hallucinogenic space-piranhas," he said to Clara as he pulled her quietly off to the side.

"Well, she seemed very nice anyway," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, she is a bit. Nasty poker-fiend though," he commented just before the band at the end of the hall changed to faster music. The doctor looked at Clara with a sparkle in his eyes, "Oh, they are playing my song." He grabbed her by the hand and quickly dashed to the middle of the dance floor and began moving in a sort of staccato motion, but yet still oddly with rhythm.

Clara laughed whole-heartedly with amusement. "Oh, Doctor . . . who knew you had those kinds of moves in you?" The rest of the company was staring at him.

"Come on, Clara – dance with me!" He held his hand out to her as his legs continued moving. She blushed for a second time that evening and moved closer to him, throwing her hands up by her head and swaying her hips with the beat. This action of hers endeared the rest of the crowd towards the Doctor and soon, a dance circle was formed.

Clara stood across from the Doctor and as she watched the other aliens perform a variety of odd moves (at the moment a little white blob of a creature in a tuxedo doing a sort of funky-shuffle) the Doctor took a brief moment to just take the sight of Clara in again. How she laughed and clapped her hands with the rest of the party. How she looked utterly radiant and that regardless of what she was wearing, or where they were, she was the brightest person in the room in his eyes. Her spirit was like a beacon to him – a distant star calling out across the wilderness of time and space.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Clara took hold of his arm, "Hey, space-Masquerade to the Doctor." He shook his head and looked down upon her. "Hey, where were you?" she said as a small smile played upon her lips. "Let's go and get some punch." The music had settled down to a quiet waltz as Clara and the Doctor picked up some glasses. He led her out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

"This very terrace is the only bit of proper stone on the planet. All of the rest is metal in nature. The whole foundation of this very civilization was built right here where we're standing, Clara," he looked wistfully out and up at the sky. Clara sipped her punch and followed his gaze. Before her were three full moons, brightly illuminating.

"Oh, wow – it's so beautiful."

She looked back up to the Doctor as he continued, "The tri-moons of Dehsilor. They only line up in just this way, all appearing full once a millennia. That's what makes this Masquerade extra-special, Clara."

"Wonder what Endymion would have to say about that," Clara mused as she leaned into the Doctor's arm. "Cynthia would have some competition."

"Ah, the man in the moon. Yes, I suppose he would have his choices - although I suspect he would remain faithful to his Cynthia," the Doctor nodded before placing his glass on the stone railing. The music changed to a familiar Earth-waltz as the Doctor held out his hand to her again. "Clara, may I have this dance?" For the third time she blushed, placed her glass next to his, and took his hand.

His dancing this time was nothing like it had been previous. This time it was slow and almost regal and he held her close and guided her gently in their waltz. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest and she could hear the beats of his hearts.

"This has been an extraordinary evening, Doctor," she said quietly. He simply looked upon her, never wanting this moment to be disturbed.


End file.
